Dive to Hearts 3
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Memories stirring in Theos mind, the Key to The Celestial Gate realizes a fateful confrontation is coming, and makes his desecion to join the battle, embracing his power as a Keyblade warrior along the way. Prelude to Kingdom Hearts 3.


In a dreamspace of heart and mind, drifted someone as he heard many voices, lines, fragments of memory that connected to one single boy. The voices swirled in his head before two said something.

"Now… set your heart free."

That's when he snapped awake.

Theo awoke with a start, echoes of the strange dream trembling in his mind. They had to mean something.. But what?

"My head… how the heck am i remembering this stuff I haven't even lived?" Theo asked as lighting and thunder rumbled in the distance among his room. He looked outside to the distance. "Something big is coming. I gotta know why this is happening to me. It's probably my destiny."

And with that, he left the Guildhall, leaving behind a note for the others.

"Gone out to do some things. If you want to know where i am, follow your hearts." It read.

(Cue: Whats up Danger- Blackway and Black Caviar)

As the lighting crackled and surged and light poured through the sky, Theo journeyed out from the Town of Tales and took the train from Adventure to Disney Hearts. Then, transfering from Sunset Station, Theo arrived at a Tower that he didn't recognize. He entered it as he ascended the staircase.

_Two hundred miles per hour wit' a blindfold on (On)_

_Mom always askin', "Where did I go wrong?" (Wrong)_

The doors opened on their own as Theo finally came face to face with Yen Sid.

"I've been expecting you." the sorcerer said gazing at him.

_What's up, danger? Ah.._

_What's up, danger?_

From there, Theo ventured into another room as Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were changing his clothes into different colors before working together as they blasted light at him and changed up his outfit into a whole new set of clothes.

Theo then walked out to the edge of the towers landmass preparing to jump as he heard voices that he was seemingly connected too.

"There are so many hearts connected to yours. Youre me, so you feel what I feel." Roxas echoed.

"I know I'll get there someday. Someday, I'll see those worlds." Ariel followed.

Wearing his new outfit consisting of White and gold all over, with a hoodie, slick pants and sneakers with gloves, a golden fairy tail mark on the back of his right hand and his trusty aviator goggles on his head, he turned to the tower.

"Friends Here. See Friends. Ooh E ooh oooh ah. Friends here in hearts." Tarzan echoed in his mind.

"Ven….Aqua...One Day….I'll set things right." Terra's voice echoed in his head.

"Fine! You just keep on running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!" Axel shouted.

He put on his goggles, flipped his hood up, invoked his Keyblade, and dropped over the edge. As he was picking up speed, he seemingly shattered the sky in front of him like glass, entering a space he encountered for the first time…

The Dive to the Heart.

_Like what's up, danger? (Danger)_

_Like what's up, danger? (Danger)_

As he skydived into the black void, everything was in slow motion as he spirailed in the air before diving back down again.

_Like what's up, danger? (Danger)_

_Like what's up, danger? (Danger)_

Picking up speed, he saw the circular glass murals. The larger one emblemed Sora, as nine more circled around him, consisting of embleming Riku, Kairi, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Ventus and Terra.

As he skydived towards them, the ten glass murals combined as a world opened up around him as he shot through and right into it.

_(Can't stop me now!)_

_Traveled two hundred miles, knockin' at your door_

_And I don't really care if you ain't done wrong, _

_(I said, "I got you now"!)_

_Come on, What's up, danger? (Danger)_

_Don't be a stranger! (Stranger)_

Theo parkoured his way through the world using Flow, passing by memories of Soras previous adventures through worlds like Atlantica, Deep Jungle, Halloween Town and Pride Lands as he ran through the roads and picked up speed.

_I'm right here, at your door!_

_I won't leave, I want more!_

_What's up, danger?_

_Yeah, what's up, danger?!_

He then jumped to buildings and stairs as he leaped up around the dimension as he swung upwards as gravity changed.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled going upwards.

_(Cant stop me now!)_

'_Cause I like high chances that I might lose_

_I like it all on the edge just like you, ayy_

_I like tall buildings just so I can leap off of 'em_

_I go hard wit' it no matter how dark it is_

_Cmon, whats up, Danger?!_

He continued jumping and dashing his way through the world, seeing the memories as he exited the world eventually and out into a lush green landscape with cliffs and something up ahead. He breathed as his heart races with excitement, pulling his goggles off as he looked ahead and smiled. Knowing that's possibly where he needed to go, he put his goggles back on and jumped off the cliffside as he began his journey.


End file.
